


No Light, No Light (In Your Dark Brown Eyes)

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Songs of Yesteryear [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Bucky's Pissed, M/M, Multi, Racist Language, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a wicked right hook.</p><p>Sequel to Supernova~</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light, No Light (In Your Dark Brown Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, having a shitty day so what better cure than a nice cup of tea and Bucky punching bigoted assholes in the face because they insulted Sam?

* * *

Bucky knows that bigoted assholes still exist in this day and age. He gets that entitlement means the right to be an asshole; that hasn't changed in the seventy-plus years he and Steve were down for the count. But what Bucky can't _stand_ is entitled assholes thinking it's okay to downtalk his best guy for his skin color. 

Sam is a goddamn saint for putting up with so much shit over the years and this? Well, Bucky's putting his boot down because Sam is **his** as much as he's Sam's and no one gets away with it. 

"Look at 'em. Holding hands with a black guy like he's something special. Both of them are freaks and should be shot." 

"Nigger-fucker." 

"Probably only doing it for attention." 

"Bet that black boy is good at sucking-" Bucky turned at the last remark with a feral snarl baring his teeth. 

"Can I _help_ you gentlemen?" He asked with gritted teeth. 

"Yeah, sure. You can quit holding hands with that boy and fuck a woman." Bucky gave them a smirk and brushed his thumb over the back of Sam's hand. 

"Gave plenty of dames a nice turn if they asked for it. Not interested now and if you don't quit runnin' your mouths about my best guy... I'm gonna rearrange your mug, ya understand?" Bucky practically purred, itching to teach these idiots a lesson. He turned to Sam with a smile, "You wanna go get ice cream?" Bucky's look for Sam conveyed a lot more than he spoke as does the gentle laugh Sam gave him. 

"Still can't understand your fascination with Neapolitan ice cream." Sam murmured as they continued forward. 

"It's all three of my favorite flavors in one. How can I resist?" he teased lightly while swinging Sam's hand up and pressing a kiss to the fingertips. The whoosh of a knife through the air has Bucky spinning Sam close to him, protecting his boyfriend. Said knife clattered to the pavement of a busy street and caused panic. 

Bucky picked up the blade and stared through the running crowd for it's origins; there, the idiot from earlier with his goons guffawing off on the side. 

He flipped the knife to throw it back and did so with pin-point accuracy. A blood-curdling scream of agony ensued as the man attempted to pull the knife from his wrist. "Sam, you mind terribly if I _kill_ them?" 

"Yes. They've learned their lesson." The crack of a mis-fired shot made Bucky look at Sam. "Okay, okay! I'm helping kick their asses into next week though." 

"Wouldn't have my best guy anywhere else." he hummed as he planted a solid kiss to Sam's lips. "C'mon." He pulled the knife out of the wall and the man's wrist and Sam knocked him out with a well-placed drop kick. 

Bucky ducked under another wild shot and knocked the gun up out of the idiot's hand, catching it to pistol-whip the guy in the face. The third one started running but Bucky wasn't having any of it. He threw the gun and heard the glorious crack of a busted knee as the guy went down. 

"You could've just winged him, babe." Sam complained as he bound the wrist of the first insulter; his best guy never could leave somebody injured. The second man was out cold as well. 

"More satisfying ta kick his ass since you said no killing." Bucky growled back as he stalked over to the last man still crawling. "Now listen as carefully as ya fuckin' can, shitbag." Bucky lashed out with his boot and landed a solid hit in the man's ribs. "What I do with my best guy is none of your fuckin' business. If ya don't like it, that's fine, but **_don't fuckin' say anything stupid about it_**. Cause chances are you're gonna eventually run across somebody who won't take your shit and fuckin' _murder_ you. If I ever see you again you're gonna end up buried where no one can ever find you, capice?" 

"Oh God, you're fucking crazy!" 

"It's only because he asked me not to kill you that you're even **alive** right now shitbag, so you apologize ta him. Now." Bucky barked harshly, delivering another kick with extra effort to break a rib. 

"Fuck! I'm sorry for sayin' that shit!" 

"Apology accepted. You and your gang got lucky. He is batshit crazy and that's a fact you got for free." Sam graciously accepted it even as he knelt down to inspect the guy. "You've got a busted knee that you'll limp on for the rest of your life and a broken rib but you'll live." 

"Fuck..." The guy moaned weakly. Bucky granted him mercy and knocked him out with a light punch to the face. He stood up and looked Sam over for injury, hissing in sympathy at the scraped knuckles Sam had gained. He slid the bloody knife into a hidden sheath in his pants. 

"You okay?" Bucky cupped Sam's face and looked him dead in the eye. 

"I'm fine." Bucky stared until Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, so that's the first time anything like that happened to me. You can't kill people for calling names, Buck." 

"I can an' I will cause men like that don't quit, Sam. What the hell do you think Steve got into fights for? Why I joined him with the Commandoes? This shit right here," Bucky gestured to the three unconscious men. "Nobody deserves that an' more than likely, we'll be gettin' this shit in more subtle forms too. Unless ya _say_ somethin' it's gonna continue." 

"My hero." Sam chuckled softly as he cupped Bucky's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "So, call 911 and go have ice cream?" 

"You read my mind but gimme a sec." Bucky pulled a pen and a faded receipt from his pocket, writing down simply; 

_'We got harassed by these gentlemen and they fired the gun at us.' Respectfully, WS & F_

Sam helped him pile the three men together and zip-tie thier hands together, pinning the note in a prominent place.

* * *

The TV in the diner they favored featured it on the eight o'clock news.

"The story coming up next, gang-related members were given justice via an unknown vigilante." The photo showed the three men as Bucky and Sam had left them. Bucky almost choked on his milkshake he was sharing with Sam using two straws. 

"Think they'll look for us?" Sam asked as he played with Bucky's covered hand. 

"No. We took down three wanted men. Nobody cares about the people who beat 'em up." Bucky confidently assessed. 

"Police are asking that the individuals responsible come forward so that they may be thanked by the police division." Bucky rolled his eyes as he dipped his fry into the milkshake. "A statement is being released live." 

"While we do not encourage vigilantes, this heroic act has gained us important information. Thank you." Sam mimicked him as they watched the rest of the news loop back through. 

"Can I join you?" Pepper asked as she stood in front of their booth. 

"Sure." he motioned for her to sit next to him. 

"Tony removed all evidence and put it on this." She murmured as she wiggled a USB. "He said and I quote, 'Bastards deserved it for messing with them.' Steve said to tell you to be a little more careful and that you should get rid of the knife." 

"But it's my first trophy for defendin' Sam." Bucky protested with a shake of his curly fry. 

"You need a trophy?" Same teased as he played footsie with Bucky under the booth. 

"... No but I need a new knife and it's perfect." He pouted at Sam and Sam just started cracking up. 

"Okay, okay, keep it. At least wipe off the blood." 

"Can do." 

"If anyone was actually listening to this conversation without context, they would be very confused." Pepper said with a wide grin. "Have any plans after this?" 

"Gun range. I need to keep up with the bird." 

"I need to work on farther targets again. Just prep, really, but better to be prepared than flat-footed." he murmured quietly as he sipped his diner coffee. 

Pepper's expression softened as she patted his free hand, "I know. My boys do it too." She stood up and clicked over to the counter in heels that could literally double as weapons (Tasha had demonstrated that once in a bar), paying for thier dinner with her card. "Tony asked if we could drop by your place for a movie night." 

"Yeah sure." he hummed. Sam nodded his agreement and went back to sipping the milkshake. After Pepper left Bucky abandoned his side of the booth and scooted over to Sam's side. He tilted Sam's face up and to the side, growling low in the back of his throat at the sight of a shiner. 

"Buck, they're down for the count. What you can do when we get home, Mr. Tough Guy, is wrap the peas in a towel or slap a steak on this to reduce the swelling." Sam huffed as his sweet smile made Bucky turn into mush. 

"As you wish." He sighed, careful to keep from touching the already swelling eye. 

"Never should've let you two watch _The Princess Bride_..."

* * *

They were curled around each other when Steve let himself in with the key Sam had given him some time ago. 

"Sam? Bucky?" Steve asked as two other sets of footsteps entered the apartment. 

"Over here, Steve." Bucky called softly as he scratched his short fingernails over Sam's buzz cut. Sam was half-way asleep, sprawled on the couch between Bucky's legs. 

"Is that a bruise?" The worry in Steve's tone makes the corner of Bucky's mouth pull up. Sam had good friends and even better family. 

"Mmmhmm. He'll be alright but he scraped his knuckles on those assholes and they managed to get in a good haymaker. Right now all he wants is my fingers to keep doin' what they're doin', isn't that right Sam?" Bucky asks his lover softly as he continued the rhythm he'd established. 

"Yup." Sam sleepily replied as he shifted his body to cuddle Bucky. "'Snice." 

"Are we doing movie night still or should we just go?" Tony's quiet and Bucky picks up on the younger man's waivering tone. The genius was still fragile after having several panic attacks before his relationship with Pepper and Steve. 

"Still doin' movie night," Sam confirmed, sounding more awake. "Can you order out? Feels like a good night to stay in. Tony, you pick the movie." 

" _Fifth Element_." Tony called back after picking through thier movie collection. 

"That's always a good one." Bucky said with a smile directed at Tony. Steve scooped up the smaller man and settled on the L-shaped couch, Pepper boxing Tony in and pressing soft, sweet kisses to Tony's face. 

They cuddle in their respective piles until the pizza guy arrives and Pepper pays for it. She comes back to find a pillow pile on the floor, shaking her head but going into the side closet for the clothes she left for cuddle piles. By the time she'd changed into sweats and an MIT hoodie (oversized and definitely Tony's by the permanent stains on the sleeves) they've already set aside a plate for her as well as a spot amongst the pillows. 

It's soft, quiet and gentle as nothing had been during his years... partnered with HYRDA. Bucky curled more around Sam, beyond happy at his second chance due to the man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this backed up for a while! Sorry about those who wanted more and couldn't get me to pay attention. 
> 
> Feedback is loved.


End file.
